<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Make You Shine As Bright As A Star by randomthrowaway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897971">I'll Make You Shine As Bright As A Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomthrowaway/pseuds/randomthrowaway'>randomthrowaway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fate/kinktober [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, F/F, Filmed Sex, Girl Penis, Kinktober 2020, One Shot, Oral Sex, Xenophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomthrowaway/pseuds/randomthrowaway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen of Sheba wants to film Nitocris for a new project of hers, and Nitocris throws herself into it without even batting an eye, eager to help a friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Queen of Sheba | Caster/ Nitocris | Caster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fate/kinktober [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Make You Shine As Bright As A Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t be afraid, now, Nitocris! Smile for the camera!” the Queen of Sheba was honestly enjoying her position as camerawoman, director, producer, and casting agent in this little venture of hers. Especially with how she had snagged in her first audition with such ease, it had seemed like practically child’s play. She’d almost feel bad about it, if it wasn’t guaranteed to be getting her loads of QP.</p><p>Nitocris struggled to smile, but her lips managed to curl upwards as she looked at the camera, flashing a quick peace sign as she continued to suck on Achat’s green cock. Sheba’s three djinn were busy fucking the Pharaoh, relentlessly pushing her limits as she attempted her best to deal with all three of them at once. While Achat was getting its dick sucked, Shtayim - the purple once, was gripping Nitocris’s ass as it pounded into her asshole, and the third one, Shalosh, was more than eagerly licking her own dick, giving little rough licks and slurps as it attempted to bring Nitocris to orgasm. </p><p>Nitocris didn’t even seem to consider the fact that she was being tricked, honestly believing that she was just helping out her friend. It wasn’t as if it wasn’t enjoyable, either - the feeling of being fucked in so many ways made her head spin, delighting in all the different sources of pleasure that she was experiencing at that moment. Achat’s gloved hands grasped onto her head, pushing her deeper down her cock, while Shtayim was practically drooling as it continued to push deeper and deeper into her asshole, wagging it’s tail all the while.</p><p>Shalosh, attendant as ever, was beginning to suck on the tip of Nitocris’ cock, stretching it’s little mouth as much as it could, it’s hands stroking much of the parts that it could not reach, using its own saliva as a way of making the process much smoother. It was the most fervent in it’s desire to fuck Nitocris, making sure that whenever the camera focused on it that it played it’s attempts at pleasing the cock as much as possible. Sheba had noted this with a delight, and she would be sure to reward it later for it’s hard work. </p><p>Sheba had struck a gold mine with getting all this on film, and she was taking full advantage of her abilities as a Caster to get as many shots and poses of this as it happened as possible. She herself couldn’t help but feel horny at the sight of all of this, but she resisted any urges she might have had in favour of staying professional. After all, there was no use in getting distracted, especially when someone else was supposed to be the star.</p><p>When Nitocris finally came, it did so all over Shalosh, covering the tiny djinn it’s her cum. Although it had no need to breathe, it pulled back, allowing itself to be coated in strings and strings of the Pharoah’s seed. Shortly after, Achat and Shtayim came in unison, the green djinn taking it’s cock out in order to cover Nitocris in it’s cum while Shtayim remained hilted in her ass, pouring as much of it’s semen as possible into her.</p><p>After all three djinn were done with her, they lazily floated away, leaving Nitocris on the bed in a haze, covered in cum and head spinning with delight, before she looked into the camera and again gave a wide smile, throwing up another peace sign.</p><p>“Th-thank you for watching!” she managed to say, and Sheba licked her lips, knowing she had a winner on her hands here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For more updates, general news, and just to keep in touch with how I'm doing, follow me @RandomT39390732</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>